wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pro Tozo
Pro Tozo is a Zone track featured in Wipeout Pure and Wipeout HD Fury. It can only be used for Zone-type events. Description A 3.8km track, Pro Tozo takes the pilot on an eternally looping oceanic journey. The wave formations of "Titor Ridge" and "Terence Wave" perch ponderous in time whilst the psychedelic ripples through them. A variety of waves alternately 'staddle' and 'flow' along this loop. Sweeping the pilot through its solidified oceanic "Fractal Foam". Pro Tozo is fairly straightforward with the odd bastard corner thrown in to keep you on your toes. A great place to practice your sideshifting and a good introduction to Zone mode. Try racing the first few laps with only the airbrakes, it's good fun! Walk-through The first set of turns is a fairly sharp left followed by an equally sharp right. There is a fair bit of space between them so you won't be caught out. Try to approach either on the outside or in the centre and slam on the left airbrake as you take the first corner. On higher zones you will need to left sideshift as well. The advantage of such heavy airbrake usage is it will briefly slow the craft, allowing you to quickly set yourself up for the next one. Take the second corner in exactly the same way, slam on the right brake and turn through the apex. Again, sideshift if necessary. The track now curves round to the left. If you can without hitting the wall, try getting over to the right and hitting the double speed pad. Extra speed for the sake of it certainly isn't necessary, but the temporary increase will net you a few extra points. At the top, the curve sharpens into a 50 degree corner. Look out for the markings on the track and use these to judge when to turn. Try not to slam on the left airbrake too hard, it isn't as sharp as it first appears, and the track slope will help you a little as well. Two more corners are waiting up ahead in relatively quick succession, the first is around 70 degrees. The first is a right hander which follows on from the previous corner. Use the right airbrake to try and guide the craft through the dipped apex. You'll likely bottom out briefly here, try not to let it distract you. The corner up ahead is shallower than the previous one, some light tapping of the left airbrake should get you through here. The track now curls round to the left with two speed pads on either side of the track as you go up. The final two corners are in very quick succession, the first being a shallow right hander and the second being a left hairpin. The track also falls away slightly before the first corner, and at zones of 30 and above the craft will briefly leave the track. You'll need to turn early here to ensure the craft is pointing in the right direction when you land. Tap the right airbrake to bring the craft in line with the corner as you go over the dip. Slam on the left airbrake as you approach the hairpin and try to take it as close to the centre as you can. You may need to sideshift to keep away from the outer wall. If you can exit on the right, a speed pad will take you back over the line. Note: Sideshifts are more effective in zone battles as you can reach the pads for boosting/absorbing faster than someone who is only airbraking. In standard zone however it comes down to preference of how you prefer to drive, it does not add any points to your score so its effectiveness is reduced. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout HD